Kiss of Death
by Darth Void
Summary: Follows the main quest storyline but he is cursed to kill his love as a vampire sometime in the story. P.S. think of first chapter like harry potter 5 when he dreams of himself in the future,and sees his godfother,same consept, kinda


Kiss of Death

May 6, 2009

_**Darius opened his eyes.**_

His eyes opened, slow at first but faster as he adjusted to the glow of the light above. His eyes made for dark, the blue Telvanni light almost tore through them. They were blood red, lifeless yet full of more life than any creature on this world. At this brief uncomfortable moment he had an important question for himself.

"Where am I" He tried to say aloud, but realized he couldn't move his mouth.

He tried to move his hands, but saw neither respond to his attempt. Every part of his body was immobile, almost as if wasn't even his body. His eyes scrambled on both sides, trying to understand his sudden paralyses. Feeling fear for the first time in a long time he panicked.

In his mind he was tearing at himself, unmoving yet in agony trying to escape being trapped in his own mind. Like a captured khajiit he fought his cage but to no avail. In this spark of insanity he saw that he wasn't truly in his body, but on a different place entirely. Forcing back the fear of his mind he looked for the first time at his surroundings.

He was standing up strait, able to see that clearly this was a noble's house. There were shelves with valuable pottery and un-named magical items in this hallway. He saw soul gems, a sword, and a robe in a glass container that was clearly a dark arts object. At the realization of this, he saw he was wearing different cloths himself. Nobles clothing, soft, puffy, and useless. On his hand was an enchanted ring with a black diamond. Dark, cruel looking, and very large. Not wanted to see what the enchantment was, all he knew was that it made him stronger. Very much stronger.

Which brought up another question, why was he so much stronger, it was almost as if he was on Skooma, but without the feeling of drained intelligence. Even though he couldn't move his body, he felt strong enough to carry 10 full grown men with ease. What was causing him to be so different?

Then, without warning Darius moved forward. He tried to fight the will to move but again as earlier, he could not stop. His body walked through a what seamed like a maze of several rooms. Most contained the usual company of artifacts, but then he arrived at a door with gold lining. His hand moved over the Black diamond ring and he felt his body surrounded in a spell of some sort. Then slowly, he opened the door.

"Why is he doing this?" he asked himself.

This room was something special, It was covered with the most beautiful marble, jewels, and coverings money could buy. It was full of valuable objects, and at the center was a magnificent bed. The four beams which held the bed off the floor, also, were used to create a beautiful cover, which no one could see through. Darius walked into the room quietly but with a confidence indescribable to himself.

He walked to the bed and started to pull the curtain across when, suddenly for some unknown reason he stopped. Darius saw in horror as his head looked up into a mirror standing next to the bed.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Suddenly Darius put the pieces of the obvious puzzle together. The paleness, the strength, the darkness, the eyes, they came together finally. He was looking at death, Himself. Now he started screaming. He yelled, but nothing came out for the last time. The girl's death was sealed.

Darius pulled back the curtain. The most beautiful girl he had ever scene laid there. She lay sleeping, peaceful, unaware of the hell about to be brought upon her. He touched her face softly.

"Tzigani my love, I make you eternal." Darius whispered.

He moved his hand down her face on to her neck. Feeling his teeth grow in his mouth, Darius screamed bloody murder in his own head.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed, using every muscle in his body to make himself move. Then as if by magic, she did wake up. She opened up her eyes slowly, not even acting surprised by his presence.

"My love, why are you here?" She asked curiously, so naïve. She saw no sign of death in her future.

"Tzigani I have come to take you away. You will never have to worry about your life again" He told her calmly, not a sign of the obvious double meaning showing in his voice.

"But my life here, I can't just leave. My father will find us, why can't you just stay here? We have more than one choice my love." She told him, a hint of diplomat in her Voice. Unfortunately though, his mind was made up.

"My love there is only one option" he told her as he extended his fangs and went for her throat. He covered her mouth, and with perfect precision, bit into the vain of her neck.

Her eyes were in an expression only described as terror yet ecstasy. Blood gushed from her throat as he tore deeper into her. She fought but as more and more blood went into him, she stopped fighting. Her eyes went dark and she died. Then, the vampire raised his head and laughed.

Darius's world went dark as he slipped from consciousness.

……………………………………………..

"Are you awake?" The slave asked him. "You were dreaming, but you have to get up. We've reached Morrowind"


End file.
